Let the Games Begin
by Eli Rain Goode
Summary: Funny thing about school is that You get credit for turning in extra work, Funny thing about MY school is that you get credit for punching someone in the face. So why do I feel guilty for punching this person in the face? Oh yeah because he turns out to be just like you and you don't feel so guilty anymore.


_A/N Hey guys! So yeah I've been in a creative mood these couples of days. ;D So I like an honest review or opinion._

_Hopefully this story goes somewhere!_

_So yeah! I hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

Cammie barged in the olive tanned lobby five minutes late behind a group that had arrived with the same purpose as her, perhaps not but being dragged across the state to attend a boarding school in the beginning of summer kind of made her a little bitter about the situation she was facing.

Front of the group stood a girl no older than her with shorts that would've made her grandmother call a nearest tailor and make the those shorts age proper or mostly just right. Next to her stood a boy with freckles splattered from cheek to cheek and fidgeted none stop.

Cammie couldn't help but let out a sigh, thinking to herself that this was going to be a long day. It was a small group of course and this group she stood in were only allowed to leave, which she found herself grateful for. " Sign out, Sign in. Remember." The one in charge as it seemed, barked pacing back and forth. It made Cammie resemble the woman to those movies where the commander was getting her soldiers ready to part for war.

A voice in the middle of the group coughed along the lines something that sounded like ' Can she just shut up and let us go?' By the nod of the group it was as if they were all thinking the same thing.

The women went on and on like life or the time wasn't wasting away by each second we wasted standing there listening, The women must have realized or ran out of things to say because she gave us all the universal sign of get out. Which no one hesitated and made a run through the double doors, leaving the women muttering under her breath about how teenagers these days were corrupted by technology and slipped into her office.

The only ones who still stood in their spot though was the girl with the shorts and the freckled boy and last but no least me.

"Ears?" I asked.

"Done." Freckles Smirked with his eyes shinning with a gleam.

"Eyes?"

" Do you have to ask?" The girl rolled her eyes, flipping her hair and with no other word she walked out with us trailing behind her but enough space between us. A precaution for anyone who could be watching wouldn't suspect they're acquaintanceship.

They three all strolled until they spotted the black tainted Mercedes parked in the roll of lined cars, They looked around and quickly got in the car letting out a shaky breath they didn't realize they were holding.

" Talk about a nerves breakdown." I chuckled taking off the fake nose and contacts. " I wasn't having a nerves breakdown! That girl was flirting with me!" Freckled flushed red looking away, Causing me and Girl with Shorts into fits of giggles.

"It's not funny!" Freckles whined. I know a boy whining? We'll lets just says he was really a he. " Yah it is. Can't blame her. Your just a cutie." I winked.

Freckles glared and started to clean off the freckles off his face and unwrapping the sheet from around his body making visible a pair of boobs that you wouldn't have known he had, then came along everything else that made this 'boy' look like we'll a boy, transforming into a girl with brown hair and honey eyes with caramel skin, She looked like a Egyptian goddess. " Last time I play a boy." she said relaxing into her own skin.

" Bex, You play a good boy though." Wanda snickered changing her shorts into some sweatpants, and removed her contacts.

" Says the one who never gets to be the boy and plays honey pot! The girl was ready to jump all of this!" Bex laughed waving her hand up and down her body"

I smiled as Wanda pulled the car out of the parking lot and into the road. " It beats being in the school grounds until the girls come," I said, Wouldn't mind have gone to my grandparents Ranch either, " But I'm pretty sure I didn't offer my service but rather dragged and gagged." I stated.

Wanda shrugged drumming her fingers in the steering wheel." True. You had fun, no? so shut up. Plus since the Josh thing... I thought getting away would be good."

Reality of being a Spy is that our mind is one of our biggest weapon. Forgetting wasn't an option. " Yeah." I mumbled.

Being my best friend, Bex gave me a supporting smile knowing things can't be forgotten, not when it involved your first relationship.

Wanda was a senior this year, Me and Bex were junior, We both attented a boarding School called The Gallagher Academy for exceptional young Women, Only ones with a clearance of lvl 4 were only allowed to know that it was really a school to train girls to being future spies. If you don't have any clearance then you would think by limos lining up the drive to our gates, dropping off girls and by our mansion of a school that we were spoiled girls. But we aren't.

Even so no one can't know about what really lies behind our walls. Not even civilians. Not even civilian boys at that matter. Not even a boy named Josh. It was an accident in sophomore year that It let everyone know that a spy and civilian relationship doesn't work out, because at the end it would be just a sip of tea to erase someone's mind to let a girl know that things never last because in truth it was better for everyone and herself. Josh just didn't belong to her world.

" Tell me again why we were at that boarding school?" I asked trying to fit in the pieces in my mind but it didn't seem to fit.

Wanda and Bex shared a look and smirked as if saying 'Naive little girl'. Trust me I didn't need to be fully Naive to know something was up. " We were planting bugs there because it was part of my summer assignment and plus I needed information about a teacher that recruits boys."

"Blackthorne" Wanda said like it meant something to us.

Bex and Me shared a look.

WE didn't.

" Overheard your mom and Solomon. Blackthorne. A school for..." Wanda paused for dramatic effect.

"BOYS!" Wanda squealed.

.Gush! Did the day come that one of my sisters, mostly, Tina Walters was right?! Tina was the gossiper of our school and always have these weird theory that were lets just say plain silly. A school for boys? I know the CIA and M-16 had guys but I never knew how they recruited along those lines. I couldn't wait to tell my best friends.

Bex cocked an eyebrow reminding me of Macey. "Soo Cammie... Have you given up all boys?"


End file.
